bubbas_dinerfandomcom-20200215-history
Night 5
Night 5 is the fifth and final night of Bubba's Diner. It takes place the night after Night 4. Tactics The two tasks needed to be completed are found in Party Room 1 and the Basement. The player is free to wander around Bubba's Diner however must complete the tasks before 6 AM. It is necessary to complete Party Room 1 before entering the basement. During the Party Room 1 minigame, the player is tasked with sweeping the floor while also defending against Smiley who hides behind the curtains on the stage. Smiley is the only animatronic active during this minigame. The player must move their mouse back and forth across the screen to sweep the floor until a hidden timer progresses enough to end the task. Smiley will peek between the curtains on the stage, signalled by a clanging sound cue, and can be repelling by flashlight the flashlight at him to force him back behind the curtains. Neglecting to do this will result in Smiley jumpscaring the player, causing a game over. The basement does not follow the normal minigame during Night 5. Instead, the player will be attacked by Bubtrap upon entering, who will knock a shotgun off one of the right-hand shelves. The player will need to pick up the shotgun and use it to shoot Bubtrap, at which point the night ends and the ending is awarded. Phone Call The following phone call is received from Phone Guy if the player entered the basement during Night 4: "Hello Clark. Well, we're sorry for what happened last night. We thank you for your courage. Oh well, this time real good news. I caught the toilet clogger! It was an 8 year old boy and we banished him from the bathrooms! That... sounded more exciting in my head. However, this doesn't mean your job is over. For today, you have to clean up Party Room 1 and fix the breaker. Yes, we had some trouble with the electricity today, and we think it's probably some defect with the breaker. Thank you for your first week of work well done, and have a good weekend." Ending After Bubtrap is shot using the shotgun the screen will fade to black, and will then pan to a newspaper article covering the shooting at the diner. This reveals that Edward Clark, the old owner of the diner, worked as a night guard for a week in order to have a chance at taking out Bubtrap, who is presumably possessed by the spirit of an employee who was found deceased inside an unnamed animatronic's suit. The last shot is of a cork board showing the previous papers from the other nights alongside a schematic for Bubba, all with red lines pointing towards Edward as the culprit of the murder of the employee. It is unknown if Edward was the culprit of the murder. Trivia *Night 5 is the only night in which the encounter with Bubtrap is mandatory, as the encounter during Night 4 is optional. **Entering the basement during Night 4 changes the phone call given at the start of Night 5. *The old ending in a previous build showed the player shooting all of the animatronics, not just Bubtrap. This is covered in Deleted Content. Gallery Bubtrapgun.png|Bubtrap about to be shot 462.png|The corkboard in the ending Category:Nights Category:Night 5 Category:Ending